


谎言，让世界更美好

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: “是的，您说什么就是什么。”舒伦堡像个重新握住剑柄的骑士在盔甲后微笑。在把海德里希拖上车的时候，他一直在耳边念着大串人名——又一张黑名单？舒伦堡记住了。“那个该死的女人为什么盯着你……”他先是低声说了几遍，最终扯着嗓门冲那位无辜的女士嚎叫，“别他妈盯着他看！想去达濠观光吗！”舒伦堡不得不大声道歉：“非常对不起，他喝得太醉了！”他们看着你是因为你是个混蛋，他们从来没有见过这么混蛋的混蛋。他在心里冷笑，即使面对醉鬼都要提高警惕。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 3





	谎言，让世界更美好

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞，《大话王》设定，简而言之就是一天不能说或者写任何形式的谎言XDDD

“其实我并不是特别明白，为什么今天要强制全国统一放假。”施拉赫特医生靠在那张伤痕累累的矮沙发上转着笔，今天他并没有多少工作。然而这并不是某位不速之客占据他办公桌的理由。

“因为大人物们没了谎言就不能活。”他埋首于档案中，语气颇为无奈。

“您，舒伦堡先生，当然能算是大人物——我，一个小法医又算什么呢？”

“这么说吧，因为我们知道他们在说谎但是要装作不知道，他们知道我们知道他们在说谎但是装作不知道，所以讲真话的蠢货不受欢迎。在一个大家都必须说真话的日子里，我们还是都闭嘴为好，免得祸从口出。”

“这就是你鸠占鹊巢的原因吗？”

“不，这件事还得怪毒蜘蛛拒绝给我们放假。你猜他怎么说的？即使上帝都休息诸位也不能休息！保安局乃是帝国安全秩序的根基，但上帝不是。”舒伦堡并不能惟妙惟肖地模仿出他上司神经质的颤音，他天生一副能让人说出所有秘密的动人嗓音，更兼萨尔布吕肯的法国口音，能将说给猪听的德语转述给上帝听。海德里希的恶言恶语经他之口倒像是神秘主义诗篇。

“嗯哼？”

“所以我就得加班，不让说谎的加班简直是强人所难。为了少惹些乱子我决定到你这里来避避风头，不会有人想到我在这里的。”

“我这里确实不引人注意，不过我何德何能竟能得到您的坦诚相待？”

“说实话我只是想要兴奋剂而已。”

“说实话我不会开的。”

“看，我们的交往一如往日。”

“但是别人就不一定了，对不对？”

“是的，只有在今天，保持沉默变成一件相当可疑的事 避开一切提问者才是明智之举。盖世太保已经全体出动满大街抓人问问题了，明天你的工作量恐怕得增加至少两倍。”

“那么就祝他们好运吧，他们好运我就好运。”那只笔最终被转到了地上，似乎不是什么好兆头。

很快，噩运接踵而至。舒伦堡早该想到拔掉电话线的。施拉赫特拿起电话听到尖锐的山羊音时差点没摔了听筒。

“施拉赫特博士，瓦尔特在您那里吗？叫他接电话。您好哇瓦尔特，恭喜您找到了一个蛮不错的新狐狸窝。我不打算追究您的小把戏，不过现在听好了，我想要告诉您的是——”他停顿了很久，非得听到电话那头呼吸凝滞才满意，“——亚历山大广场附近新开了一家不错的俱乐部，我们今天晚上就去，便装，开我的车。”

“需要我去给你倒杯咖啡吗？你看起来脸色不好。”医生本能战胜了幸灾乐祸。

“谢谢，我想……至少还有一个人一如往日……”

舒伦堡刚喝了一口咖啡就响起了敲门声，施拉赫特故意把报纸弄得哗哗作响，得到他眼神许可后才去开门。

“长官，这份文件需要您签字。”菲林里希大概是一路嗅着追踪到这里的。

舒伦堡沉默地研究文件然后签字。在今天，要守住秘密显然是件难事，何况这说不定又是海德里希唯恐天下不乱的恶作剧。

“长官……”

“还有什么事吗？”

“无论什么时候，您都可以信赖我。”

“谢谢您。”他甚至比平时更惜字如金。

“我现在知道了，为什么他们都不喜欢你。”菲林里希刚走，医生这么说。“你总是过分克制。”然后他为自己的不克制后悔了整整半小时，不得不靠积压的《黑色军团》转移注意力。可以想象，编辑部里注定无所事事，写真话远远不能打发这天。

午休时施拉赫特不得不去食堂顺便帮隐者带午饭。食堂比平时冷清得多，各式寒暄突然销声匿迹。这些素来享有真挚的同志情谊的同事们恨不得互相保持听不见对方说话的距离，问句被视为最大的冒犯，甚至对食堂工作人员都不敢多说，生怕伤了他们的心。海德里希曾信誓旦旦，至今还没有人在他的部门里饿过肚子，他尽管可以再试试能否将其宣之于口。

瑙约克斯占据了一整张空桌，正拼命用烤土豆塞满自己的嘴，生怕它漏出点小秘密。

“您好，埃里希大夫。”施季里茨不知从哪里冒出来的，他知道医生更喜欢这个称呼。

医生正在沉思是要猪肉三明治还是牛肉三明治。“您……您好。”

“您是打算要两份三明治？”一个疑问句，一个一般疑问句，仿佛铺上嫩绿草皮的沼泽地横在施拉赫特面前。

“啊没错。”很不幸，医生现在想要培根三明治，所以并没有意识到自己已经踩进了沼泽。

“那么祝您好胃口。”

“您也是。”他没有想到施季里茨口中的“您”到底有几个人，直到下午他出现在自己办公室的时候才反应过来。

以汇报机密事务为由，医生被请出了自己的办公室，像个挂着白大褂的木桩杵在门口看着空荡荡的走廊，他决定出去转转。

事实上，自施季里茨踏进这里开始攻守之势早已易位，谁掌握发问权谁就控制了一切，舒伦堡甚至懒得让施季里茨产生错觉。

“长期以来，我内心一直有个疑问……您是俄国人吗？”这下舒伦堡的剑尖直接刺中了毛熊厚厚皮毛下的硕大心脏——他一开始就不该贸然靠近。

“我只是一个对您……”他努力忽略某个美妙的名词，残缺的真相也是真相，“心怀敬仰的无名之辈……”他一步一步走到他身后，手放在他肩上。

  
“医生您在吗？我需要一些助消化的药——”瑙约克斯开门的时候愣住了，“怎么是您！”他嘴角浮现出了然的坏笑，和海德里希知道他试图追求女孩子时的笑容一模一样。“原来您躲到这里调情来了！”

“很抱歉，我没有医疗执照，不能给您开药。不过我可以代为通知食堂员工，瑙约克斯先生太喜欢你们提供的饲料了，以至于不得不向医生求助，局长知道他的部门里还有人能吃撑会很欣慰的。”他偏过头冷冷看了施季里茨一眼，后者把手缩了回去。

“啊哈！局长应该认识认识这位幸运先生，我不介意代为引荐。”瑙约克斯这次终于抓住了狐狸尾巴，嵌满防滑钉的皮靴正要狠狠踩下去。

“非常感谢！希望您能尽快安排，现在就很合适，总之要赶在周六之前，否则您的‘周六天使’也许会不乐意例行买单。”

自从加入组织以后瑙约克斯就几乎忘了还有脑子这样东西占据了他体重的小部分，否则冲锋或撤退时可以更快，并不是他不乐意使用，而是每次都会惹出一档子麻烦。第一次，他用了脑子，决定充当卑劣的告密者以帮助和蔼可亲的海德里希将军，从此沦为金发野兽的掌中鼠。第二次，他用了脑子，在和新晋小职员舒伦堡汇报时耍了点花招，结果招来了海德里希的滔天怒火。第三次，他用了脑子，低声下气地请求舒伦堡留下海德里希出于担心而指派的十二保姆大队，他再也不想回忆被当做成事不足败事有余之徒的耻辱。

现在，瑙约克斯有点犹豫要不要用脑子，即使不用脑子他都能嗅到陷阱的味道，所以他吸取教训决定不用脑子，摔门出去是个不错的选择。

至于房间里的毛熊，也被一起赶出去了。

医生在回来的路上被冒失鬼猛撞了一下。“瑙约克斯先生这是怎么了？看上去像是吞下了整包阿司匹林，连包装纸。”

“相信我，如果是连包装纸生吞不会是那种效果。”

“你怎么知道的？”医生的职业兴趣被点燃了，毕竟他并不打算一直和死人以及快死的人打交道，他想给远离坟墓的人看病好让他们更加远离坟墓。

舒伦堡轻描淡写：“因为我这么干过。”

“感觉如何？”

“我差点噎死，而且几个小时后，我还是被英国烟呛得头疼。”

“看来我应该重新评估阿司匹林对你们这类人的药效。”医生若有所思地在笔记本上记录。等到他整理出一份详细的阿司匹林用量表时，也差不多该下班了。

即使是下班氛围都无法感染这位巴伐利亚老人，缪勒无论如何都做不到好好和他年轻的同事说再见。

“滚吧，小讼棍，趁我还没找到一个适合你身高的矿坑和足量炸药前。”缪勒用巴伐利亚土语喃喃说。

“明天见。”舒伦堡回以标准高地德语。

从海德里希的梅赛德斯到桌布雪白的餐桌，再到地下爵士乐厅，舒伦堡都一言不发，尽可能用“嗯”“对”“是这样”“没错”来应付他喋喋不休的上司。

距离这该死的一天结束还有四十分钟，海德里希又一次在灌醉舒伦堡前灌醉了自己。

“你你你你你……”他被舒伦堡从脖子上摘下来窝回脏污的扶手椅里。“你和……贝斯特还联系吗？”他光是想起这个名字就动用了全部还活跃的脑细胞。

“您喝醉了。”

“你肯定在偷偷给他写信对不对？”他突然直起腰一拍桌子，然后又砰一声向后撞上木头椅背。舒伦堡担心那块木头早被酒鬼的分泌物腐蚀得差不多了。

他情绪高涨，开始自问自答唱独角戏：“我知道……你不愿意和贝斯特打笔仗……你心存怨恨……下周……我们去猎场好好谈谈……”

“您喝醉了。”

他继续念叨：“你是什么时候变成亲英派的……我怎么不知道……那两个英国人给你下了什么药……你居然还想飞去伦敦……”

“还有那个……”他不得不停下来喘口气，也让舌头恢复部分知觉，“你是不是和瑙约克斯……他妈的这蠢货……”

“有人告诉我……你居然穿着睡衣给施季里茨开门……他长得一点不像我们德国人……还有那个总是往下沉的眼神……真让我恶心……”

“真庆幸……你听不懂巴伐利亚土语……”

“你还住在克里尼斯……那个老家伙……家里吗？他每晚跟你讲他的研究成果？我就不该介绍你们认识……”

“卡纳里斯说他想带你去斯堪的纳维亚转转……伸手要人……肆无忌惮……我们很久没去吃晚饭了……”

“外交部的高级泥腿子最近又告诉你什么小道消息？”

“啊……慕吉斯在安卡拉和巴本打得火热……你缺乏控制力……你可以依赖我……我会帮你教训那个不干不净的犹太佬……”

“下次别给我看霍特尔的账单，我讨厌他，别跟我提他的名字……我要取缔他的银行账户，看他从布达佩斯一路沿街乞讨回柏林……”

“那个死养鸡的只不过是我内裤里的玩意儿……早晚有一天……”

然后是一阵刺耳的笑声，他已经忘了压低音调：“永远记住……瓦尔特……我才是——你的——否则……东线……毛熊会扒了你的皮做围脖……”

十二点的钟声敲响了，魔咒解除了。

“是的，您说什么就是什么。”舒伦堡像个重新握住剑柄的骑士在盔甲后微笑。

在把海德里希拖上车的时候，他一直在耳边念着大串人名——又一张黑名单？舒伦堡记住了。

“那个该死的女人为什么盯着你……”他先是低声说了几遍，最终扯着嗓门冲那位无辜的女士嚎叫，“别他妈盯着他看！想去达濠观光吗！”

舒伦堡不得不大声道歉：“非常对不起，他喝得太醉了！”

他们看着你是因为你是个混蛋，他们从来没有见过这么混蛋的混蛋。他在心里冷笑，即使面对醉鬼都要提高警惕。

  
在把他塞进后座后突然又冲出来一个醉醺醺的家伙猛地拍了拍他的肩。

“嘿计程车！”

“这不是计程车，瑙约克斯先生。”看在同事一场的份上，他把他也塞进后座，和海德里希挤在一起总比流落街头好，也许更糟。

“你可真像我一个同事……你比他好心，比他安静……”说着说着他嚎啕起来，“……他瞧不起我，就因为我没念完大学，没考上律师证……他从来不听我讲话，和那个高中生一起压榨我辱骂我，让我去送死……”

“虽然你说的并不全是实情，但生活就是如此。”

午夜过后，柏林的街道空荡如鬼城，车上的三人即使在白天也生活在各种截然不同的世界里。

“小猫沙龙的双人床会好好照顾你们的。然后我就可以回家，一个人睡双人床。”车内鼾声和呜噜呜噜的嘀咕此起彼伏。

END


End file.
